The present invention is directed to a shooting arcade game and more specifically to one having a plurality of rifles with triggers actuated by several game players shooting at a common plurality of targets.
In a typical carnival type shooting arcade the players either shoot in rotation or separate targets are provided for each player in order that each player may be scored individually. Heretofore in games where a light beam is used either where the rifle produces the light beam and it is sensed by a photodetector or in a video type game where a spot of light is sensed by the pistol there is either only a single player, i.e., the players shoot in rotation, or no discrimination between the individual rifles as far as scoring.